With the objective of relieving mankind of the burden associated with frequently tucking upper torso garments into the pants or skirt, the present invention was created. Prior to the present invention, remedies to the problem of maintaining the position of upper torso garments included devices comprising relatively small gripping pads sewn to elastic waistbands consisting of several plies of various elastic materials, and slip resistant waistbands with stiffners to prevent rolling.
The forementioned remedies were plagued by one or more of the following deficiencies. The use of such said devices was contingent upon the wearing of pants or a skirt, lower torso garments, in which the devices were sewn. The adjustability of such devices was limited in that they were attached to the waistband of lower torso garments. Such devices relied upon either lower torso garments or mere waistband tautness to maintain their own position.
This invention, when applied to its functional purpose, is totally independent of lower torso garments, has infinite adjustability within a broad size range, is physically constructed to deter rolling of its waistband, and maintains its own position as worn with little variation regardless of the pull by street clothes worn therewith.